Wendy Drabbles
by Mistaria
Summary: Short drabbles. Wendy, now a married woman, has an unexpected meeting with someone from her past.
1. 1

**Fandom:** Peter Pan  
**Author:** Nine/Mistaria  
**Title: **Wendy Drabbles  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine but the plot (oh, and the tea wink). Peter Pan is a creation of J. M. Barrie.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (I _think_... Could be a very mild R, tell me if you disagree)  
**Pairing:** Wendy/Hook  
**Summary:** Short drabbles. Wendy, now a married woman, has an unexpected meeting with someone from her past.  
**Author Note/Warning:** Just in case anyone is wondering, Wendy is obviously of age! Possible mild smut in later drabbles, don't like it, don't read it. I might make a ficlet out of these drabbles someday, when I have the time smile.

* * *

**1.  
**  
The gaslamp next to Jane's bed flickered and Wendy carefully dimmed the flame.  
She looked up as the curtains _clapped_ in the wind like sails. There was a shadow near the window. Or had she imagined?  
She walked towards the window and leaned outside, quietly calling a name that had become a story over time.  
"Peter?" She hesitated.  
"Peter, is that you?"  
But there was no answer. Carefully she closed the curtains and secured them, making sure that the window was still ajar. One final look at Jane, a quick kiss on her forehead and she made her way out of the nursery, down the hall and stairs and into the drawing room. There was a pot of tea on a burner, a couple of porcelain cups and saucers, slices of lemon, Wendy poured a cup and turned around. She regarded the two chairs close to a crackling fire laid out in the fireplace.  
She froze.  
_There was a shadow in one of the chairs._  
And this time it was indeed a very _very_ familiar shadow.  
"Hook!" Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger rose from his seat near the fire and gallantly bowed to her, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Red Handed Jill, we meet again." 


	2. 2

**Fandom:** Peter Pan  
**Author:** Nine/Mistaria  
**Title: **Wendy Drabbles  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine but the plot (oh, and the tea wink). Peter Pan is a creation of J. M. Barrie.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (I _think_... Could be a very mild R, tell me if you disagree)  
**Pairing:** Wendy/Hook  
**Summary:** Short drabbles. Wendy, now a married woman, has an unexpected meeting with someone from her past.  
**Author Note/Warning:** Just in case anyone is wondering, Wendy is obviously of age! Possible mild smut in later drabbles, don't like it, don't read it. I might make a ficlet out of these drabbles someday, when I have the time smile.

* * *

**   
  
2.  
**  
She hesitated. "I have a husband now." She looked at the Captain sternly. "He is an important man. He has a very responsible job at an office... He's a sensible man, honest..."  
She hesitated. "And he, he is a good man... He..." She faltered and looked at her feet.  
"Yet he never is home in time to see his daughter to bed, is he?"  
She evaded his questioning eyes.  
"And he wants you to close the window at night, doesn't he."  
There was a curve of cold steel under her chin now. She turned her head aside and closed her eyes.  
"He will be home soon."  
"Of course he will be. And then he will tell you all about his _exciting_ day at the office. And _then_ he will ask you if you've found your daughter a proper nanny yet..."  
She sobbed quietly. The tip of the hook tilted her chin upwards. The Captain looked into her eyes for a moment and then leaned towards her. She started.  
"And he does not believe in fairies, does he?" 


	3. 3

**Fandom:** Peter Pan  
**Author:** Nine/Mistaria  
**Title: **Wendy Drabbles  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine but the plot (oh, and the tea wink). Peter Pan is a creation of J. M. Barrie.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (I _think_... Could be a very mild R, tell me if you disagree)  
**Pairing:** Wendy/Hook  
**Summary:** Short drabbles. Wendy, now a married woman, has an unexpected meeting with someone from her past.  
**Author Note/Warning:** Just in case anyone is wondering, Wendy is obviously of age! Possible mild smut in later drabbles, don't like it, don't read it. I might make a ficlet out of these drabbles someday, when I have the time smile.

* * *

**  
3.**  
  
He leaned towards her again, forget-me-not blue-coloured eyes intent, burning. Curve of the claw under her chin, lifting her face, hand next to her head, supporting him.  
There was a sound, piercing through the silence, the morning salute of a sole cockerel, a raspy heartfelt crowing to announce the first streaks of dawning sunlight.  
The Captain faltered.  
"I... I must go."  
Wendy kept his gaze.  
"Yes, you must."  
"Tell you children and your children's children the story of Neverland."  
"I will."  
"Tell them about the fierce Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger."  
"I will."  
He was much closer now, his mouth moving against hers.  
"Tell them about his Red Handed Jill and how her stories entranced the Captain."  
She smiled against his lips.  
"Think happy thoughts Captain."  
He pressed his lips against her mouth, briefly, and she gasped. There was the sound of a key turning in a lock.  
"Until we meet again Wendy Darling."  
"Until we meet again Captain James Hook."  
  
For a moment he lingered near the window, then, as if a decision was reached, he turned and slid his arm around her waist to pull her towards him. She stumbled into him, brought off guard by the sudden forced movement. When she looked up imploringly, lips a round 'O' of surprise, he tilted his head and kissed her mouth.  
Thoroughly.  
She stilled for a moment and then curved into him, her mouth opening under his, moist and warm. She panted and then gasped in surprise when he moved from her mouth to the curve of her neck and she heard, no _felt_ him growl.  
She became aware of her hands in the fabric of his coat, clenching, holding on for dear life, the curve of his hook resting gently on the back of her shoulder, his hand coming up to where her corsetry reached the underside of her breasts. The warmth of his fingers seeped through the fabric of her dress and underthings and she was sure he could feel her nipples peaking under the thick material.  
He did. Apparently. A lazy fingertip circled one hardened nipple.  
"Oh."  
Then, as if waking from a forbidden dream, she pushed him away. _"Oh!"_  
  
He turned and leaped for the window, rising into the early morning light as behind her the door handle turned. She quickly moved to draw the curtains, casting a lingering look at the pale skies over London.


End file.
